<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost of a Chance by Saiyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657208">Ghost of a Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyon/pseuds/Saiyon'>Saiyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyon/pseuds/Saiyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Emmett McCarthy had a sister he was close to, who tragically died before his turning, taking not just part of his heart, but Rosalie Hale's with her too. Now, years later, they have the chance to meet again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something weird I started writing, sorry if it sucks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>1925 Gatlinburg, Tennessee</p><p>“Bells! I’m home!” Emmett McCarthy shouted as he kicked open the door, a wide, naturally mischievous grin on his face. He threw his backpack to the side, where it thumped against the wall, and ran to where he knew his older sister would be waiting for him.<br/>
There Isabelle was; in the kitchen, washing the dishes from where she had just finished making Emmett a snack. Her grin matched Emmett’s as the over exuberant child threw his arms around her middle, giving her a hug that squeezed the air out of Isabelle’s lungs. She hugged him back, making sure to ruffle his hair with her sudsy hands. Before Emmett could open his mouth to complain, however, their father clearing his throat interrupted.<br/>
“Emmett, how many times must I tell you? You need to act as a man of this household and cease those childish greetings.” At his father’s stern words, Emmett’s shoulders slouched, and he couldn’t hide his frown. What was wrong with being excited to see his sister?<br/>
“Father, he still is a child,” Isabelle dared to speak, putting her hands on Emmett’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze in solidarity. “What is wrong with him acting like one?”<br/>
The slap their father gave Isabelle echoed through the room before Emmett even realized what was happening. He looked up at his father in disbelief, then back at Isabelle, who was trying hard not to react or even cup her quickly reddening cheek. Not for the first time, Emmett felt rage welling up in him. He wanted his father to pay for hitting his sister, wanted him to feel the pain she felt at least once.<br/>
“You should know better than to talk back, Isabelle.”<br/>
Isabelle clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to reply with a retort as it would only get her in more trouble. Which she truly wouldn’t have minded, if Emmett hadn’t been watching. She knew how tortured her little brother felt every time she would end up hurt by their parents.<br/>
“Yes, Father.” With Isabelle’s words, their father relaxed. As if on cue, their mother swept into the room with a wide smile. She had to have heard what happened, however it was clear that she wasn’t about to say anything. Did she even care? Probably not.<br/>
“Welcome home Emmett,” their mother said, bending down to give the sullen boy on the cheek. “How was school?”<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
Despite Emmett’s clearly upset tone, their mother’s smile widened. “Wonderful!” She gave Isabelle a kiss on her injured cheek, and Isabelle couldn’t help but wince in pain. Again, their mother didn’t care or acknowledge it. “Remember, children. You two are going to have to watch the house tonight while your father and I are at the movies.”<br/>
“No shenanigans while we’re gone, Isabelle,” their father added, fixing Isabelle with a pointed look while ignoring Emmett. “I expect all of your chores to be done, and this house to be immaculate when we return. Your brothers will not be returning tonight, so you need not cook for them.”<br/>
“Yes, Father,” Isabelle and Emmett chorused. Despite the early hour, their parents were gone without another word.<br/>
“But I’m the one who gets into trouble, not you!” Emmett complained once he was sure they wouldn’t be coming back. “Why do they act like you’re the one who always does bad things?”<br/>
“It is a woman’s responsibility to watch the children, after all.” While the idea left a bad taste in her mouth, she did love her brother, and would never regret being left with him. She couldn’t help but grin and tickle his sides, leaving him a giggling mess. “Besides, what is to say I do not get into mischief as well?”<br/>
Still giggling, Emmett tried to protest. “I’ve never seen you get into mischief, Bells!”<br/>
“That is because I’m better at hiding it.” Secret revealed, Isabelle half tackled her little brother from behind in a hug of her own, swinging him back and forth. “Now that you know the truth, what say we get into some mischief now? Perhaps a wrestling match? Tag in the forest?”<br/>
“But Bells, I don’t want you to get into more trouble!”<br/>
“You say that because you know I will win,” Isabelle teased. “Besides, our parents don’t have to know so long as everything is taken care of before they get back. Am I right?”<br/>
“Yeah!” Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Emmett grabbed Isabelle’s hand and dragged her towards the forest.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>Hours later, Emmett woke from his bed with a start and a hand clapped over his mouth. Eyes wide with terror, Emmett started to flail, only for his hand to be caught and a familiar voice to hiss in his ear.<br/>
“Quiet, Emmett. I believe I heard something.”<br/>
Emmett relaxed as he realized it was his sister, only to jump when he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs.<br/>
“Isabelle, what’s going on? Is that Mother and Father?” Emmett asked once he removed Isabelle’s hand from his mouth, remembering to keep his voice down only after Isabelle shushed him again.<br/>
“I’m afraid not.” The sound of wood splintering made them clutch each other closer. Despite how terrified Emmett was, he was also aware of how much Isabelle was shaking. He knew he had to protect his sister somehow.<br/>
Isabelle was thinking the same about her brother. “Emmett, the gun Father uses for hunting. Where does Father keep it?” Isabelle asked.<br/>
“In his study. He keeps it mounted on the wall behind his chair.” Realizing how much the gun could protect them and that Isabelle wasn’t allowed in that room, he started to rise from his bed. “I’ll go get it.”<br/>
“No Emmett, you will stay here and hide.” Before Emmett could try to fight her on it, Isabelle covered his mouth with her hand. “It’s the woman’s duty to care for the children, after all.” She gave him a reassuring smile, determined even through her fear. She would do anything to protect her brother. “Everything will be alright.”<br/>
Emmett wanted to argue, but as he heard heavy footsteps, he knew time was of the essence. He let Isabelle corral him into his closet, and could do nothing but hope for Isabelle’s quick return.<br/>
Keeping as quiet as possible, Isabelle hurried down the hall to her father’s study. She unlocked the door with her hair pin and hurried inside, all while repeatedly glancing over her shoulder. Despite all of the banging and crashing going on downstairs, she was terrified that whoever was in their house would get to Emmett and hurt him. It was a true relief to get her hands on the gun. With this, she would be able to protect herself and her brother, even if she didn’t know how to use it.<br/>
Isabelle turned around to hurry back to Emmett, only to come face to face with a muzzle. How…? But the sounds were still coming from downstairs...oh no, there was more than one of them!<br/>
“Hold it right there girl,” a man jeered in a heavy southern drawl. “Don’t you know guns are dangerous? They aren’t meant for delicate little things like you. Now hand it over.”<br/>
Isabelle’s mind raced, but she couldn’t think of a proper solution that would end with both her and her little brother safe. So she did something stupid; she lunged at the man, swinging the gun like a bat. The man cursed in surprise and stumbled back as Isabelle hit him hard in the head, however he didn’t fall. He righted himself and aimed his pistol at Isabelle as she went in for another desperate swing. However, before he could fire, Emmett came out of nowhere, tackling the man from behind. Despite his age, he was a big kid, and was able to wrestle the man to the ground. From there, Isabelle repeatedly bashed the man’s head in with her gun until he was at the very least unconscious, possibly even dead.<br/>
Emmett grinned up at his sister in triumph and relief, seeing his sister unharmed and the bad guy taken care of.<br/>
Then he heard the gunshot.<br/>
Isabelle’s body moved out of pure desperation to save her brother. She shoved her little brother out of the way, shielding him as best as she was able to at the same time. She felt the bullet pierce her, saw the look of horror on Emmett’s face, but couldn’t focus on that for long. Instead, she raised the rifle in her hands. Despite her blurry vision, despite the burning pain in her chest, she was able to aim and fire. The bullet struck true, the other intruder fell. With that, Isabelle felt her strength leave her as she collapsed.<br/>
“Bells? Bells no!” Emmett screamed. He pulled his limp sister into his arms, tears already streaming down his face as he realized just what was happening. That his sister was dying. He tried to put pressure on Isabelle’s wound, but there was so much blood. “Hang in there Bells, you can’t leave me!”<br/>
“I’m sorry, Em,” Isabelle whispered. She felt tears sting her own eyes as she realized she would have to leave her brother. However, there was nothing she could do about it. She had protected Emmett from dying, but she couldn’t protect him from her own death. “I’m just so happy you’re safe. You need to live happily for me.”<br/>
“Bells, please, no. I need you. What am I supposed to do without my sister?” Emmett couldn’t control his sobs. “I can’t live a happy life without you in it! You just need to hang on for a little bit longer...help is coming for sure!”<br/>
Despite Emmett’s pleas, despite Isabelle’s own desires to stay with her brother, Isabelle couldn’t do it.<br/>
That night, Isabelle died in her little brother’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1935 Gatlinburg, Tennessee</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emmett, would you be a dear and go hunting for us? We are running out of meat,” Emmett’s mother said in a way that made it clear he didn’t have a choice. It was that time of day again where their mother would find a reason for everyone to leave the house so she could cry in private. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett almost said no. He wanted to confront his mother and father about all that had happened, about how he knew why they all had to leave the house and that she wasn’t hiding anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cool brush against his arm stopped him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Emmett. Let’s go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isabelle murmured from his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother.” Emmett got up, grabbed the gun, and walked out the door without even a second glance at his mother. Sixteen year old Isabelle trailed behind him, not that anyone else could see her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, ever since the day Isabelle died, she had been haunting Emmett as a ghost. Despite how scary some might find it, Emmett was happy every day he woke up to her hanging out nearby. Even now, his sister brought him comfort. She even appeared happier than when she had been alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Emmett, hurry! If you are quick, we might be able to get a game of tag in,” Isabelle said as she danced between the nearby trees with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way am I playing tag again when you always win, Bells!” Emmett complained as he jogged after his sister. “How about we play a game where you can’t cheat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emmett McCarthy!” Isabelle gasped as she put a hand to her chest. “Are you accusing your own sister of cheating at tag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet I am,” Emmet confirmed with a grin. “Your entire existence is a cheat.” Long ago, he would have cringed at the slip up of mentioning Isabelle’s new ghostly status, but it had long become a joke between them. That was something Isabelle had taught him now that she was no longer under Father’s watchful eye; regardless of what people thought, he should enjoy every minute of life. Who cared if he was viewed as wild or childish as long as he was having fun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Emmett, this way!” Isabelle said in a hushed whisper, as if the animals would be able to hear. “I see deer up ahead! Once you get one and drag it back to Mother and Father, we can finally have some fun!” She started to run forward in the direction of the deer without another look back at her brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emmett wanted nothing more than to laugh and chase after her, but obviously he knew, as a hunter, that doing so would only scare the prey away. Knowing Isabelle would come back when she noticed he wasn’t following, Emmett focused on loading his gun. After all, even the smallest of sounds could alert the deer and send them running. Despite the fact that he was now technically older than his sister, he had the urge to be able to relax and play with his sister as much as Isabelle wanted to play with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only seconds later that Isabelle noticed her brother wasn’t chasing after her. Letting out a grumpy huff, she turned and started floating back towards where she had left him. As her eyes landed on her brother, focused on his task at hand, she felt even happier that she managed to save him that day. He had grown up to be a fine young man, and between the two of them, he had more to give and take from life than she ever did. She didn’t know if God was okay with her staying by his side as a ghost, but she was so incredibly thankful that she was able to. This was the one person, family or otherwise, that she loved with all of her heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle almost teased him, but instead, horror overtook her as she realized what had started lumbering up from behind him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“EMMETT!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>************************************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie’s head snapped up from the deer’s neck as she heard someone scream. What was that? She glanced around in confusion, licking her lips, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. As a vampire, she should have no trouble finding the location, but the screams almost seemed to echo inside her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another wordless scream, and confusion turned to a strange panic. She wasn’t one to care about humans, not anymore, but something about hearing the voice’s wordless screams of agony and horror set something off deep inside of Rosalie. For whatever reason, her instincts were screaming at her to find the source, protect, soothe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screams were constant now, broken only by sobs. It sounded so close yet so far away, but this time, instinctively Rosalie knew where to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She broke off at a dead sprint, pouring all of her speed into running, letting her instincts guide her. She still didn’t know why, she just knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get to the source. Had to protect the girl who sounded so broken and desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took only seconds for her to arrive on the scene, but those were the longest seconds of Rosalie’s life. She immediately focused on the grizzly mauling a human body, and didn't even pause, didn’t think about the potential broken laws, didn’t have a single worry about the consequences of her actions as she launched herself through the air. She needed to protect the girl!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She landed on the bear’s back, wrapping her arms around the grizzly’s neck and squeezing. The bear was dead in less than a second, collapsing on the ground in a boneless heap, but Rosalie made sure it didn’t fall on the human. She didn’t spare the once powerful creature a second glance, rushing to the side of the barely beating heart, aware the human was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, one thing gave her pause. Even her instincts appeared confused. Rosalie had heard the screams, and known them to be female. Yet the hulking, muscled man couldn’t be mistaken for a girl for a second. Strangely enough, the boy’s blood didn’t affect her bloodlust at all as Rosalie scented the clearing, searching for the scent of the girl whose screams Rosalie knew she had heard. But there was nothing, not even an old scent. It was as if the screams that had drawn Rosalie to this spot had simply existed in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the owner of those screams was still there. Phantom tears streaming down her face, she stared at the red eyed blonde hovering over Emmett’s body. She couldn’t protect him this time, but something told her this girl, this beautiful, avenging angel could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t care what she had to do, she didn’t care that the girl might not be able to hear her. All she cared about was that her brother was dying once again and she couldn’t let that happen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Save him. Please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isabelle begged as she put her ghostly hands on her brother’s chest. She wasn’t sure how she was doing it, but she knew that somehow, Isabelle was keeping Emmett from dying. Whether it was her touch or the ties she had to her brother, she was putting all of her ghostly strength into keeping him alive by a hairbreadth. Yet her strength was failing, Emmett was losing too much blood, and Isabelle couldn’t hold on forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde looked down at Emmett, right through Isabelle. Yet somehow, it was clear that the angel had heard Isabelle’s words...or perhaps heard the emotion behind it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie might not have been too affected by the hulking man’s blood, but she wasn’t about to tempt fate and try to change him herself. Scooping him up in her arms, Rosalie started to run again. Something was telling her she had to save this man, no matter the cost. Perhaps because he reminded her of her human friend’s little boy? Regardless, was prepared to get on her knees and beg Carlisle if she had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Isabelle had managed to hang on, almost physically, as the blonde angel ran through the woods at an inhuman speed. Despite her fear and desperation in regards to her brother’s potential demise, every time she looked at the blonde, she felt a strange sense of peace. As if, with this blonde by Isabelle’s side, everything would be alright. The pull to be near her was just as strong as the need to be with her brother. She knew without a doubt in her mind that she trusted the blonde more than she trusted herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle didn’t question how the blonde would save her brother. Didn’t question why the blonde broke open the door of a large house to beg for some blond man to “turn” Emmett. She already knew, despite how injured Emmett was, despite the fact that he barely clung to life, that the moment the man bit Emmett, all would be well. Emmett was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rosalie.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Isabelle murmured the name she had learned of from the blond man, testing the name of her brother’s savior on her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the intense situation, despite the man laying on a bed, about to experience the worst pain in his life, Rosalie felt herself shiver. Not from the cold, but from a strange sense of arousal. What was wrong with her? The blonde glanced around, ready to glare at anyone who noticed. Thankfully, Edward and Esme were still far away, having left the second Rosalie had burst in with the heavily bleeding man. The only one around was Carlisle, and he was busy keeping an eye on the turning human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabelle, unable to help herself, brushed her hand against Rosalie’s cheek, reveling in the beauty of her savior. Amazingly enough, Rosalie appeared to lean into the girl’s touch, only to suddenly jerk her head away and look around with clear confusion. It was as if the blonde angel really could feel Isabelle’s touch, something Emmett hadn’t been able to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guiltily, Isabelle looked over at Emmett, unconscious on the bed. Even with the knowledge that he would survive, for her to focus so much on a stranger, savior or no, was wrong of her. Not to mention completely unlike her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forced herself to pull away from Rosalie, floating to Emmett’s side. Strangely enough, Rosalie followed, seeming to hover right behind Isabelle’s shoulder. Rosalie didn’t know why she had moved, just that she had to. There was a strange anxiety growing in her chest as every second went by, and she had no idea what to do about it. All she could do was follow her equally confused instincts and hope something worked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying not to be too aware of the blonde, Isabelle reached out to brush Emmett’s hair, clumped with sweat and dried blood, out of his eyes. Of course, her hand passed right through him, and she felt a pang of regret. This was all her fault; if she had stayed with him, if she had been more watchful, she would have noticed the bear sooner. She would have been able to lead Emmett away. Now, she couldn’t even comfort her brother as he suffered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More tears flooded her eyes and dripped down her cheeks, her heart aching with all that her brother had gone through. How her brother was certainly still suffering as he grimaced in unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosalie stiffened, panic setting in as she felt a strange, heartbreaking sadness, a hollow hopelessness. It wasn’t her own emotions, she knew that, yet she felt them anyway. She didn’t know where they were coming from, only that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to soothe the owner of those emotions. Yet she didn’t even know where those emotions originated! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For two days, Rosalie’s frustration and worry increased as she stayed by the changing man’s side. For two days, she became more and more irritable, more and more protective, and more and more confused as she didn’t even know what she was supposed to protect. She also became incredibly fearful, as for reasons she couldn’t understand, the emotions were growing weaker. As if the owner of them was going farther away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, it was time. The change had almost ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the pain finally seemed to flicker out, Emmett McCarthy opened his eyes, locking on his sister. The strange burn in his throat seemed to fade as he realized something was happening to Isabelle. To his sister, who was fading right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry this happened, Emmett,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isabelle told her brother as she felt the last of her strength fade away. She couldn’t stay here anymore, not with her brother no longer truly alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, little brother. Be happy with your new life.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” Emmett roared, jumping up to chase his sister. Determined, no matter where he would end up, to follow his sister and keep her by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his determination, Isabelle faded. Emmett could feel it in his very bones, knowing the truth that his sister was gone. Forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to handle Isabelle’s sudden disappearance, two agonized screams filled the air as Rosalie and Emmett collapsed to their knees. That day, with one departure, two vampires had their hearts ripped right out of their chests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day, two vampires lost their whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forks, Washington 2005</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabella Swan glanced around the Port Angeles airport, trying not to appear too awkward or out of place as she searched for her father. Not that her attempts were working. Everyone from the passengers to the flight attendants, and now every passing person, seemed to gape at her wherever she looked. Was it that clear that she didn’t belong here? Did she have toilet paper attached to her shoe? It was starting to freak her out how every single person passing by had to stare at her for at least a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait around and worry much longer, as she soon caught sight of an equally awkward individual looking just as uncomfortable as Bella. Even if Bella had somehow forgotten her father’s face, that natural Swan awkwardness would be recognizable anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie!” Bella said in relief. She ran over, but then realized neither of them were huggers, and so she stuck out her hand to him instead. “How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, I’ve really missed you,” Charlie said. He grinned widely at his daughter and eagerly shook Bella’s hand, making this feel more like a business meeting than a father daughter reunion. Of course, neither of them could be happier, and Bella was more than happy to return the handshake with all the love she could muster. “I’ve been okay. Nothing new going on really. You’ve certainly grown, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Unable to help herself, Bella proudly flexed her biceps, showing off the powerful muscles beneath. She was much more proud of the strength she had built despite her clumsiness more than any other kind of growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Bella!” Charlie couldn’t help but blurt. He eyed the muscle, more than impressed with how his daughter had come along. “Keep this up, and you might even be able to win against a grizzly bear one day after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s impossible Charlie,” Bella said. She couldn’t help but grin at the praise despite her embarrassment at the old memory. Neither Bella or her family knew where she had gotten it from, but for as long as they could remember, Bella had been obsessed with being able to beat a grizzly bear with her bare hands. Even to this day it drove her, hence the serious muscle gain and her obsession with learning MMA fighting. By the time she had left Arizona, she had been the strongest kid in school by far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be impossible for most, but with how you’re working, I’d say you’re going to accomplish it one day.” Charlie started to reach for Bella’s bag, then remembered how Bella felt about having anyone do something for her that she could do. Charlie had no idea where she got it from, but it was clear her independence streak had only gotten stronger. Still, the gentleman that he was, he awkwardly gestured to the luggage and mumbled, “You want me to get that for you or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Bella agreed with a nod, and that was that. The pair headed to the car in silence, and soon everything was loaded and the car was pulling out of the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Charlie broke the silence. “You sure about staying down here? Your mother’s new guy wasn’t secretly giving you trouble was he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t,” Bella assured her father. “I just wanted to give them the honeymoon they deserved is all.” It wasn’t a complete lie; she did want her mother and new step dad to enjoy themselves. However, she had been wanting to go live with her dad for the last two years, and the need had only gotten stronger as time passed. This was the only way Bella could think of that got her the move she needed without hurting her mom’s feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t about to try and explain any of that, though. Not when Bella didn’t even know why she needed to move to Forks in the first place. There was no event or trigger that caused the need. She just randomly thought about how she should move in with her dad one day, and then she couldn’t stop thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, they fell into silence. It was a comfortable silence created by two very awkward individuals, but it was comfortable nonetheless. It was only when Bella caught sight of Charlie’s house that she broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie, there’s a truck in your driveway,” Bella stated, more than a little confused. As far as she knew, Charlie only had his cruiser, and was more than a little insistent about driving it everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Charlie looked more than a little embarrassed. He parked next to the hulking pickup, unable to directly look at Bella as he realized he had forgotten to mention something important. “Uh, surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella took a moment to give Charlie an uncomprehending stare. It might have been the jet lag, but Bella just couldn’t get her brain cells to make a connection that would explain what Charlie was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “The truck is yours. Thought it might help you get around and...y’know...do stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Bella realized what he meant, she swiped the keys right out of Charlie’s hand, grinning with excitement. “Charlie this is amazing! You’re the best!” Bella gave Charlie an over exuberant couple slaps on the back before jumping out of the cruiser to check out the truck. It was at that moment that some familiar faces made an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there Bella,” Jacob Black said with a grin, and Bella let out a gasp of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake! Billy!” Bella greeted the father son duo, about to give them some back slaps as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful there, Bella. You nearly broke my spine when you did it to me, don’t want those two suffering the same fate,” Charlie grunted. Once he exited his car, it was clear by the way he was rubbing his lower back that Bella might have used a little too much force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.” Bella had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Sorry Charlie.” Her joy couldn’t be contained for long, however, and she was soon back to grinning at Billy and Jacob. “What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sold your dad the truck, and thought we’d hang around for the surprise,” Jake said, throwing out both arms in a “ta dah” gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your dad’s fish fry,” Billy added. “It might be the only thing he knows how to cook, but he’s a master at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,” Charlie grumbled. His grumpy facade cracked when Billy laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends, which one will get me a bigger fish?” Billy started wheeling himself towards the front door, following Charlie’s lead. Bella took a second to unload her luggage, Jacob circling her like an overexcited puppy, eager to help despite Bella fending him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all of the fun she was having with Charlie and Billy, Bella wanted it to end soon. For some strange reason, she was really excited for school tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>************************************************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie had just finished draining her own deer, and had turned to watch Emmett finish his, when Alice danced into the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, great news!” Alice announced with a squeal, clapping her hands in excitement. “I had a vision. It wasn’t too clear so I don’t know all the details, but tomorrow at school, you both are totally going to meet someone that makes you happy! Isn’t that great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie didn’t even try to contain her scoff as she rolled her eyes, but Emmett, being Emmett, gave Alice a huge grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that there’s finally going to be some action around here?” Emmett asked eagerly, to which Alice gave a half nod with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” As Emmett cheered, Alice turned to Rosalie, narrowing her eyes and jabbing a finger at the blonde. “Don’t you even try to skip, Rose! I see you trying, and if you do, you’re going to regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Rosalie would put her plans on hold, for now. But if this turned out to be another of Alice’s attempts to make her and Emmett “overwhelmed with joy” again, she was going to bail. Alice and Jasper hadn't even met the rest of the coven yet when Emmett was turned, and the events were rarely talked about, but her visions had given her enough of a clue. Just because Alice’s actions came from a place of love didn’t make Rosalie any less tolerant of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Alice did a strange little dance, twirled, and then threw herself at Rosalie. “I know you and Emmett are going to love her! I’m going to go give Jasper the great news.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Emmett or Rosalie could say another word, Alice was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way we’re going to enjoy this like she thinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett chuckled a little, but then his big childish grin faded. “It can’t be that bad, can it? Nothing is going to top what Alice did in 1984. We might actually have some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubt it.” Rosalie sighed, but when Emmett shrugged and started heading back towards the house, Rosalie fell in step next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about Isabelle,” Rosalie murmured, saying the exact same thing she always did when she and Emmett were alone. Both were walking at a human pace, yet Rosalie had to resist making Emmett walk even slower. She knew that Emmett would clam up if he got too close to the house, as he always did when someone other than Rosalie might hear him talking about her. Even after all of these years, Isabelle was an incredibly personal topic to the big man. She was the only thing he ever became truly serious about, and the only thing he ever missed from his human life. If it weren’t for that moment they had shared right as Emmett opened his eyes as a vampire, if they didn’t share the identical hole in their hearts, Rosalie knew he wouldn’t have ever felt comfortable talking about Isabelle to Rosalie either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad, yet fond smile curved Emmett’s lips as he did his best to remember. “Once, when we were kids…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella would be lying if she said she was enjoying school so far. Just like at  the airport, everyone stared at her, making her feel beyond uncomfortable and paranoid. If they also hadn’t been so nice to Bella at the same time, she would have been sure that some of her weirdness had been rearing its ugly head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the way people gaped at her, despite having to deal with two boys who appeared to want to follow her around like paparazzi, and despite how boring she felt classes were, Bella also couldn’t shake the excitement she felt buzzing around under her skin. It wasn’t because she made an actual genuine friend--which she was pretty sure she found in Angela, who had been introduced to her between classes by Jessica--but because of something else. That something else, Bella had no clue of...until lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god here they come,” Jessica whispered way too loudly as she grabbed onto Bella’s shoulder. She then proceeded to shake Bella so hard in her excitement, that Bella had no choice but to drop her fork or risk stabbing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking abou--” Bella started to ask, only for Jessica to slap her hand over Bella’s mouth with enough force to nearly shove her out of her seat. Thank god for Angela, who put a steadying hand on Bella’s back to hold her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh! They might hear you!” Jessica whispered loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re the one who… Bella stopped herself from complaining out loud, sending Angela a thankful glance. Angela smiled ruefully in return, aware of just how far overboard Jessica was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeling Jessica’s hand off of her mouth, Bella turned to see what the big deal was about...only for Jessica to turn her head and wrench it back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look, you’ll be too obvious!” Jessica squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Jessica?” Bella demanded, pushing Jessica’s hands away. Before she could lay into Jessica about how the other girl had come way too close to just about snapping Bella’s neck, Angela spoke up instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jessica, calm down. You can’t just grab people like that, especially when you bring such attention to the Cullens. Of course Bella is going to want to see just what you are getting so excited about,” Angela chastised with so much sternness, Jessica actually looked away like a chastised child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Angela,” Jessica mumbled, earning laughter and teasing from Mike and Eric while Lauren just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about me? The girl whose neck you just cracked in seventeen different ways? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella wanted to complain, but decided to just let it go. Instead, she scooted closer to Angela and farther away from Jessica, just in case Jessica got over excited again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Cullens?” Bella asked Angela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re a family who live here. For some reason there’s only four of the kids at school today, but…” Angela trailed off, staring behind Bella, wide eyed. The girl looked stupefied, like a deer caught in headlights. Bella was actually nervous about turning around, until the most beautiful voice she had ever heard spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about us to the new girl already, are we?” Rosalie Hale all but sneered from behind Bella. She narrowed her eyes at Angela, causing the human to shrink back in instinctual fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She really didn’t like how close Angela had been to the new human...to her mate? Rosalie still wasn’t sure what was going on, if what she was feeling should even be possible, but she wasn’t about to risk messing it up after the hole in her heart was slowly starting to fill after all of those years of suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I…” Angela started to stammer, but Rosalie forgot all about her when Bella turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie’s eyes met Bella’s chocolate brown, and immediately, Rosalie was filled with such happiness, such joy and longing and relief, it would have taken her breath away had she needed it. It took all she had not to simply sweep the girl into her arms, squeeze her tight, and kiss her senseless right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she held out her hand to Bella, who was now staring at her wide eyed, mouth hanging open, gaping at her. “Rosalie Hale,” Rosalie introduced herself. “And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie noticed how Bella’s eyes slowly took in every inch of her, heard the girl’s heart stutter out an unsteady rhythm, heard Bella swallow, hard. Normally, it would have annoyed Rosalie to be looked at in such a way, despite how used to it she was. Instead, under this girl’s gaze, Rosalie all but preened. She relished the way Bella took her in, clearly unable to help herself. Deciding to help the poor overwhelmed human, Rosalie took the girl’s hand from where it had rested on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electricity sparked from the touch, and Rosalie almost let out a gasp. Just taking her hand had such an impact on her...she had never felt more alive. Instead of shaking her hand, Rosalie just held it. Craving more but unable to get it, Rosalie settled for reveling in the contact she had. “Your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit. This was the girl from my dreams. She exists? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella thought in disbelief. Rosalie Hale. That was her name, a name Bella would never forget. And now she was…? Right, a name. Rosalie was asking for her name. “Isabella Swan. Call me Bella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From across the cafeteria, Emmett froze. Not just looks, even this girl’s name was similar to his sister’s. Why? Was this a way for the world to taunt him and Rose? How was this supposed to make him happy, seeing a reminder of his sister every day until they left Forks? Even as he started to get worked up, looking over at Bella sent a wave of warmth and comfort through him, and he just didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Bella, why don’t you join my siblings and I for lunch? I believe you would find it much more interesting to hear about us from the source.” Rosalie tugged lightly on Bella’s hand, and the girl rose from her chair with a dumb nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry guys, I…” Bella started, trying to get out an apology for abandoning her tablemates for the blonde angel before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Bella, talk to you later,” Angela said with clear encouragement. No one else could manage more than an awkward mumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait...if the blonde from her dreams was here, could that mean the boy was too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella looked up from where Rosalie and her were still holding hands to the table the blonde was leading Bella to. As her eyes landed on Emmett, she felt such heartache and joy, she stumbled. It was like someone hit her over the head with a brick of pure love as she looked at him, and she didn’t even know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go,” Jasper mumbled to Alice, overwhelmed by the strength of Bella’s emotions. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice glanced over worriedly; her vision hadn’t warned her about this. With a nod, she took Jasper’s hand, and the two left immediately, Alice making sure to smile warmly at Bella as she passed. She didn’t want Bella to think that they were leaving because of her after all...even though they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella barely noticed, her eyes still locked on Em. She felt such an urge to cry, but she wasn’t about to do that here, in front of a bunch of strangers, and embarrass herself on the first day. Bella had to hold the tears back like her life depended on it, but it didn’t help that Rosalie sat Bella right between her and the big guy. Despite how cold their bodies felt, Bella felt nothing but warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Emmett,” Emmett said with a grin, because even in his overwhelmed emotional state, he couldn’t help himself. He had a powerful urge to hug the human, so he did, squeezing her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella grunted at the strength of the hug, and immediately Rosalie slapped Emmett hard at the same moment that Emmett let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful with her!” Rosalie hissed, but Emmett was already letting go, eyes wide with alarm and worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry Bells, I don’t know my own strength!” Emmett blurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella surprised everyone with a laugh. “Don’t worry, I can take whatever you’ve got. I’m stronger than I look.” Bella flexed her arms to prove her point, showing off her muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie just had to touch them, eyeing the brunette hungrily. “Mm, I bet you can,” Rosalie purred, making the girl turn red from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone that beautiful shouldn’t be allowed to tease her, not like that. Bella was more than prepared to pass out from the way Rosalie stroked Bella’s bicep, the way Rosalie’s gold eyes watched her with what Bella’s horny, too hopeful and muddled brain could only describe as hunger, but she sensed something wrong with the boy on her other side. It was honestly all that stopped Bella from forgetting how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Emmett?” Bella asked, turning to the big guy and trying not to be hyper aware of the goddess hugging her arm. She felt Rosalie hug the arm closer, pressing her breasts against Bella’s bicep. She had never really thought much about her sexuality, but right now, Bella knew she was certainly Rose-sexual. Thankfully, her concern for the muscular boy kept her from making a fool of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Emmett said with a nod, a far away look in his eyes. “You just remind me of someone is all.” The short conversation they had alone was eerily similar to a conversation Emmett had with Isabelle when he was a kid, and already putting on muscle and size. Even now, the reminder made his heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Emmett said, his grin returning. Regardless of what was going on, a conversation Emmett had almost forgotten had returned to him. “I’m already happy I met you, Bells.” He went to give Bella another hug, only to realize Rosalie was in the way. Their eyes met, and an agreement to have a discussion about Bella later passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am as well,” Rosalie murmured, making Bella jump as she felt Rosalie’s breath against her neck. “I have a feeling we are going to end up very, very close, Bella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a strange tingle all over, Bella gulped. Just what was she getting into with these two? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your patience, I finally finished the next chapter! It's all thanks to the reviews and encouragement I got from you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly hard, both for Rosalie and Emmett, to allow Bella to leave for her next class. Even with the promise that they would hang out after school, the two vampires were itching for the school day to end in a way it never did before. Emmett literally had to literally pry Rosalie’s hands off of Bella’s arm so Bella could go to her next class, and Rosalie had to bite back a snarl when he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once released, Bella wandered toward the door in a daze, and Emmett and Rosalie nearly blurred across the room to “save” the human when she rammed her hip into a lunch table as she passed by...then nearly into another student...then into a trashcan...followed by her tripping over thin air, and then into the cafeteria door...a few minutes later they heard her apologize to someone after running into them too. Bella made it near impossible for them to calm down with all of the bruises she was accumulating before their very ears. Somehow, they managed not to run after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that you two would love my surprise,” Alice teased as she floated past them, grinning when she caught both of them staring after her. “You know, I have gym with her, and Edward has AP Biology...if I bring Jasper with me, I might just be able to get the secretary to change things up…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll switch into AP biology, you switch into Gym?” Rosalie said to Emmett, who immediately nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah. Let’s get it done first thing tomorrow.” Emmett swallowed hard, his emotions almost overwhelming him. He still didn’t get what was going on with Bella, but never before had someone hurt him so much just by existing, yet made him feel so whole at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by in a daze for them. For the first time in a long time, both Rosalie and Emmett were desperate for the school day to end. They would hang out in the halls, desperate to just get a glimpse of Bella’s brown head, but didn’t dare approach. Despite how she had acted in the cafeteria, Rosalie was still afraid of overwhelming the girl and causing her to run, while Emmett still struggled internally with the entire situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had a similar struggle happening. She didn’t know why the people from her dreams actually existed, and despite the pull she felt toward them, she felt a little wary. Everything was just working out so strangely, and Bella had learned long ago that not everything was what it seemed. During Jessica’s ambush for information with the encounter, her new sort of friend let it slip that Rosalie and Emmett were dating. Just like that, it felt like Bella’s heart had been crushed to powder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The draw she felt to both of them had been different, but so strong. She already knew what she had been feeling for Rosalie. Now, knowing that they were together...she needed Rosalie, her heart screamed at her for the blonde. But she needed Emmett too, and the idea of hurting either of them, especially with whatever weird crush she had, made a swell of panic rise in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hurt either of them. She wouldn’t. Not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella marched out of her last class of the day with several new bruises from getting way too intense with dodgeball and the resolve to put some distance between her and the two. That resolve instantly vanished when she caught Emmett and Rosalie outside of the locker room, clearly waiting for her. Emmett shot her a huge grin, Rosalie a small and way too sexy smile, and Bella was pretty sure her heart stopped beating for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Bella said as she realized they had to have been standing out there for a good five minutes at least. “I didn’t realize you guys would be waiting out here for me. I took a shower and…” spent way too long thinking about how to deal with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing Bella was looking at the floor, because if she had been looking at Rosalie, she would have seen Rosalie’s eyes darken to black at the thought of her mate in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no biggie Bella,” Emmett rushed to assure her. He couldn’t help but grin, having listened in on the dodgeball game. “For someone who runs into everything, you sure are a beast on a court huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Had they been watching her? Now Bella couldn’t help but blush, especially when she realized they had watched her leave the cafeteria. “I’m not clumsy,” Bella muttered softly in protest, earning a snort from Emmett. “I’m serious! I’m not clumsy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Then what would you call what happened in the cafeteria?” Rosalie teased, wanting to see more of that blush. She was instantly rewarded as Bella turned a darker shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You two dazzling the hell out of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“That was a one time thing,” Bella chose to say, hoping it was the truth. She started to walk as if to get away from the embarrassment, Rosalie and Emmett falling into step on either side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Cause I’m pretty sure it was like a six or seven time thing,” Emmett said with a chuckle, earning a backhand to the stomach...hard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie and Emmett’s eyes widened, afraid Bella had hurt herself. Before they could rush her to the nurse in full panic mode, Bella just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’ve got abs harder than I do,” Bella said with a confused frown, looking down at her slightly stinging hand before looking back up at Emmett. “What’s your regimen? My muscles are pathetic compared to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re perfect,” Rosalie was quick to assure Bella, trying not to appear too lusty as she wrapped her arms around one of Bella’s. To Rosalie’s surprise, Bella got a strange intenseness to her eyes as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m still not good enough. I’m nowhere close to my goal,” Bella almost snapped, agitated. Her hands curled into fists, and she seemed so upset it worried both vampires immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your goal, Bella?” Rosalie asked as Emmett just stared at Bella uselessly. He wanted to help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, but he just didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Rosalie’s question, Bella flipped from intense to strangely embarrassed. “You don’t want to hear about that,” Bella mumbled to herself with a blush, aware of how crazy her ideas would sound to anyone outside of her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, we do.” Rosalie’s assurance didn’t do much to encourage her, mainly due to the unintended purr in her voice at seeing Bella blush. Bella started to flounder even more and would have tripped over her own feet had Rosalie not kept a strong hold of her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell me what your goal is, I’d be able to help more,” Emmett added eagerly, finally knowing what to offer. “I can come up with a regimen that would totally get you to where you want to go even faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Bella hesitated. She had let her goal slip to friends and even strangers a few times, and always got the strange “is your head okay” look from them in return. She had grown used to it, even, to the point it didn’t even affect her anymore. However, if she got that look from either of them, she knew it would hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella?” Rosalie murmured, pulling her to a stop so she could look into the human’s eyes. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett looked equally concerned. “I didn’t mean to push you, swear,” he said, a touch of panic in his voice. “If you really don’t want to tell me, that’s cool.” But he looked like a kicked puppy, so upset that he might’ve upset Bella, and that look was impossible to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, she was going to crack. Bella could already tell she wasn’t going to be able to deny the two anything. She started to walk again, pulling on the arm Rosalie was still attached to while doing her best to sling her other arm over Emmett’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just some stupid goal,” Bella said with a shake of her head and a laugh the two vampires could tell was forced. “It’s my dream to become strong enough to fight a bear. Not just any bear, either; I want to be able to kill a grizzly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett and Rosalie froze in surprise, and because of her grip on the two, not to mention Rosalie’s grip on her, Bella was jerked to such a sudden stop she almost went flying backwards. Again, the only thing that stopped her from falling were the two people who caused Bella’s sudden clumsiness in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Rosalie asked worriedly once she made sure Bella was steady on her feet. Emmett clearly wasn’t the only one who was strong, Bella couldn’t help but think with a strange thrill inside of her. “You didn’t wrench anything, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Bella said, trying not to show how embarrassed she really was. “What about you two? I did nearly drag you both down after all.” She had tried to joke, but found Emmett hadn’t laughed; something in her told her he definitely should have, and the fact that he didn’t was a concern. Turning to her new friend, she saw him frozen, a wide eyed look on his face. “Emmett? You okay dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grizzly bear? Why did Bella want to fight a grizzly bear? Memories of those few moments before his turning flashed through his head. Images of Isabella begging for someone to save him, trying to stand between him and the bear, trying to pull the bear off him with her incorporeal hands as she cursed her own existence, cursed the grizzly bear, cursed God for making her like this and making her witness her brother get mauled without being able to help. How even through the pain, he had felt more worry for his sister’s emotional state, had even felt at peace as at least this way he could be with her for eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If only I were stronger! If only I were still human, I could have saved you from all of this. I’m so sorry, Emmett. I’m a failure of a sister.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emmett hadn’t remembered when he had heard those words, only the heartbreak behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmett?” Bella put a hand on the big man’s shoulder, and it was that contact that snapped him out of it. “Where’d you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the worry in Bella’s eyes, and he felt a need to make sure he never caused it in her again. “Eh, just zoned out for a minute,” he tried to play it off, but damn was it hard. It was always hard when he was pulled back into a memory of Isabelle. “So, why a grizzly? Did Yogi Bear steal your picnic basket? Are you out on a quest for revenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella snorted, but the concern was still there. He felt Rosalie subtly kick the back of his leg, out of Bella’s view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scaring her, idiot. Dial back the intensity,” Rosalie hissed at vampire speed, well under a human’s hearing range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emmett forced his body to relax, and it was only when he grinned more naturally at her that Bella’s body relaxed itself. A huge gust of air left the human, as if she had been unable to relax until he did. It made Emmett guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure,” Bella said with a shrug. “It’s just what I’ve wanted to be able to do for as long as I can remember. According to my parents, I’ve had a few weird habits and fears basically since birth. Some of them used to drive them crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie knew she shouldn’t ask, that it might make something worse. Still, this girl made her want to know more. Made Rosalie need to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Like what?” the blonde asked despite herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some stupid things. I always refused to wear dresses, insisted on the house being spotless, didn’t like my dad going out into the forest alone...for some reason, I was also super scared of my dad getting mad at me.” Bella sighed as she remembered her biggest fear, one that she still struggled with to this day. “The worst is this one problem of mine. Nothing ever happened to me, or even to my parents, but ever since I could talk I was always so afraid of home invasions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, both Rosalie and Emmett couldn’t help themselves from freezing up, but Bella was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emmett just had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I can’t remember it well, but my dad still has videos of it somewhere. Apparently I was terrified. I kept saying that these two men had broken into the house and killed someone. I was so sure it would happen again that I even had night terrors about it.” Bella felt a shiver of fear just from remembering how scared and sure she had been. “Even now, I’m still overly obsessive about making sure everything is locked. My parents had to install security systems to calm me down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bells…” Emmett started, voice cracking with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella looked up at him, cocking her head to the side in curiosity, just like his sister used to do. He could almost see his sister’s figure over Bella’s body. “Yes, Emmett?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way this could all be a coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he hadn’t been a vampire right then, he would have broken down right there. Instead, he pulled Bella into such a hug that Bella could have sworn her back cracked. She felt his emotion, felt that she needed to give him a hug, reassure him, make sure to calm him down. At the same time, it was so hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmett, strength! You’re forgetting how strong you are again,” Bella laughed, although the laugh was more of a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like hearing Isabelle again, and it took everything in him--and a warning snarl from Rose-- not to hug Bella harder. He loosened his grip and closed his eyes, all too aware of Bella’s warmth, of how she hugged him and rubbed circles on his back like he was a child. If any kids had hung around after school, they would’ve been gobsmacked by the scene, but thankfully the halls were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Emmett had calmed down, he pulled away with a sheepish grin. The image of his sister was gone, replaced by Bella. “Sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me,” he lied, because even after everything that happened, he had no idea how to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime you need me, I’m here,” Bella assured him, and she meant it. Regardless of how strange this whole situation was, she already knew she couldn’t deny Emmett or Rosalie anything. Her plans to avoid them, even if just a little, were definitely impossible to carry out now. It would break her own heart to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie, aware of the strong emotions of her best friend, didn’t want to interrupt the moment. Despite this, her instincts refused to be ignored, aware of how in turmoil Bella was feeling. So she pressed up against her human’s back, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and resting her head on Bella’s shoulder. She couldn’t stop the smirk when she heard Bella’s breath catch and her heart stutter. Finally, her looks were something she could use to her advantage, and she was definitely going to milk it for all it was worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, we really need to see those videos,” Rosalie whispered near Bella’s ear, feeling the girl shudder in her arms. Rosalie was tempted to try and get more of a reaction out of her, but at Emmett’s frown, coupled with the protective glint in his eyes, she decided it definitely wasn’t the time. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Bella said, because who wouldn’t want to show her new best friend and the biggest crush she ever had one of the most embarrassing videos that had ever been taken of her? She could only hope she wasn’t already whipped. “But um...there’s just one thing I want to do first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Rosalie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Bells!” Emmett said at the exact same moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed by the intensity from the two, she gave them a hesitant smile. “Can we just hang out first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all of the amazing support and patience. It's because of you awesome people and the amazing love you've given me that made me write this much instead of doing something like going outside. Seriously, I hope you guys enjoy, because I really wrote way more than usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is that Bella needs a passenger,” Rosalie told Emmett hotly. “You know how easy it is for people to get lost on the way to our house. Even if she is following us, she can still get turned around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t that passenger be me?” Emmett all but whined. “I want to spend more time with Bella too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We drove to school in your car,” Rosalie reminded him. “Obviously, as it’s your car, you need to drive it back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, it’s just a drive to your house, right?” Bella interrupted, immediately becoming shy when two pairs of golden eyes landed on her. Her blush all but made Rosalie purr out loud while Emmett was torn between smiling at the human and attempting to glare at Rosalie. “It’s really sweet how you’re trying to make me feel wanted or whatever, but don’t you think this is a bit over the top? It’s only like a fifteen minute drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is over the top for you, Bellsy,” Emmett said when Rosalie frowned, about to say something similar. “We want to spend time with you, and if you wouldn’t get towed for leaving your truck here overnight, we’d just all take my jeep together. Trust me, I don’t want to spend time apart if I don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Bella found herself blushing even more at the sincerity in his words. It should have come off as a little too strong seeing as they had just met and all, but every second Bella spent with both of them only solidified this feeling of belonging. Like fate had decided they were all meant to be together, and that Bella had known him her entire life and then some. So instead of feeling nervous, she felt warmed by his statement and had to agree with him. She really didn’t want to be apart from the two if she didn’t have to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, fighting over who would be with Bella for a car ride was still well beyond ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it’s your jeep, you should drive it,” Bella told Emmett once she got a hold of herself. “Rosalie is right about getting lost. Just because I’m going to be following your car doesn’t mean something might not happen, so I’d like her to ride with me.” Rosalie immediately straightened, shooting a triumphant, gloating look at her brother that Bella chose to ignore. When Emmett groaned, she was unable to hide a small smile at their antics, and so turned away and started walking to her truck so as not to encourage the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie followed her immediately, walking so close Bella could swear she felt a buzz between their bodies. It was so distracting, having the girl that close, that she of course managed to trip--again. Again, Rosalie was there to catch her, arms wrapping around her middle, and when Bella looked up to thank her, she found herself breathless as she gazed into Rosalie’s eyes. There was amusement there, of course, as well as a fondness. There was something else there too, something powerful, something that made Bella’s heart stutter in her chest. She couldn’t look away, not even when she could have sworn Rosalie’s eyes darkened, even when the taller girl pulled Bella’s body firmly against hers. It was too intense for the human, and Bella wanted nothing more than to look away, to hide, but at the same time couldn’t bring herself to want to leave the blonde’s cold embrace, even if the only reason Bella was in it was just because Rosalie hadn’t wanted her to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud blare of a horn interrupted the moment, startling Bella to the point she jumped and would have fallen on her ass if Rosalie still hadn’t been holding her. She swore she almost heard something like a snarl coming from the blonde, but decided she was imagining it as both she and Rosalie glanced over at Emmett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, Bella?” Emmett called over teasingly, but Bella also noticed how he was trying to hide his frown, like he was worried, or protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, that’s right. Rosalie was his girlfriend. And here was Bella, probably being way too obvious in how she was staring at Rosalie...just what was wrong with her? These were her friends; friends she only met today, yeah, but Bella already couldn’t imagine life without them in it. Yet here she was, screwing it up and potentially making Emmett second guess being Bella’s friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of Emmett being upset with her made Bella’s heart twist in her chest, panic almost choking the brunette. No, she couldn’t keep acting like this. She had to get over her crush and now. She just couldn’t have Emmett dislike her, she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re fine,” Bella quickly assured Emmett, all but shoving herself out of Rosalie’s arms. Okay Swan, take it back a little. No need to make it look like she was desperate to get away, that would be way too obvious, right? Bella glanced up at Rosalie about to apologize for almost pushing her, only to see Rosalie’s glare locked on Emmett, her lips seeming to move but no words coming out. “We are fine, right Rosalie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie’s gaze snapped back to her, a soft smile replacing her scowl. “Of course, Bella. I’m just happy I was here to catch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head as she looked anywhere but at Rosalie or Emmett, Bella walked over to the driver side of her truck, unlocking the doors and sliding in. Rosalie entered the passenger side door, and while Bella could tell she tried, she didn’t succeed in hiding the grimace or look of distaste as the blonde surveyed the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My truck is great,” Bella said protectively, needing to save the vehicle’s honor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie’s grimace became more pronounced. “It’s a deathtrap, Bella,” Rosalie said carefully. She didn’t want to upset her mate, already noticing her strange love for the rusty contraption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is not!” Bella had to resist the urge to hug the steering wheel. “She might not be the newest--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newest? Bella, this thing is older than you. It’s ancient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s still my baby.” For the first time, Bella managed to hold steady as she met Rosalie’s eyes. Even when Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her, Bella didn’t waver...much. “She’s my baby and I love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another honk from Emmett sounded before Rosalie could answer. He was clearly impatient to head out, and so Bella met his eyes and nodded to signal she was ready to follow, starting her truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of silence, Rosalie decided to continue the conversation. “I understand you have an...attachment to the vehicle.” Calling it a vehicle should be a crime in itself, but she forced herself to call it that, if only for Bella’s sake. “All I’m saying is that it’s a bit of a…” At Bella’s frown, Rosalie decided it would be best not to finish that sentence “I would prefer you be in a safer vehicle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My truck is plenty safe,” Bella grumbled as she did her best to follow Emmett’s jeep without breaking any speed limits. Why did he have to go so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Did he not realize he was speeding right in front of the Chief of Police’s daughter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, we both know that isn’t true,” Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, at the last second realizing she was about to start pouting, stopping herself just in time. Rosalie Hale didn’t pout, and she wasn’t about to start now. “The fact that you’re driving in this thing makes me concerned for your safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what would you suggest I do to remedy the situation then?” Bella asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the fire in Bella would have been quite the turn on for the blonde, had she not been focused on trying to potentially protect Bella’s life. “Tell me what car you want, and I’ll buy it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god they were at a stoplight, because Rosalie’s reply deserved Bella’s full attention. She turned to Rosalie, mouth dropped open and eyes wide with shock and disbelief. “You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> just offer to buy me a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Rosalie confirmed firmly, proudly, with a nod of her head and a proud smile on her lips. She would do anything to protect Bella, to provide for her, and money wasn’t exactly hard to come by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Bella could only continue to stare slack jawed. Rosalie couldn’t be serious...but it was clear she was. Bella was not one to enjoy gifts, especially expensive ones. She didn’t know why Rosalie was throwing money at her or where it came from, but she was nipping it in the bud, and now. She didn’t want their relationship to be based on money, even if Bella did want to replace her baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not just offer to buy me a car,” Bella repeated, narrowing her eyes at her passenger. “Did you, Rosalie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie suddenly realized she had made a mistake. Of course, offering a human a car wasn’t exactly common for human friends, especially on the first day of friendship. No matter what her instincts told her to do, she would have to save replacing the death trap for a different time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” Rosalie confirmed, just as firmly as when she had said the opposite only moments ago. “The light is green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing back on the road and realizing Emmett was well ahead of them, Bella let out a soft curse and started to drive again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I do insist on at least fixing your vehicle up,” Rosalie interjected, unable to let it go. If she couldn’t replace the heap of scrap metal, making it as safe as possible would at least soothe her a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you spend money on me,” Bella insisted tightly. “Besides, my baby is doing great, she doesn’t need a mechanic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be spending money on you, fixing up cars is a hobby of mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella side eyed Rosalie suspiciously, but Rosalie could see the human’s indecision. “I’m not sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the next stoplight, and Rosalie took this moment to put her hand on the human’s hand that rested between the seats. When Bella turned to look at her, Rosalie gave the girl a pleading, begging look that no one was able to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Bella?” Rosalie purred imploringly. Her voice was a perfect mix of promise and need. It was like she wasn’t begging Bella to let her fix up her car, but begging for something much more intimate from the brunette. That was a voice that belonged in a bedroom, not in Bella’s car, and definitely not used on Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dazed, Bella could only blink and nod her head, unable to resist the two punch combo for even a second. The arousal that Rosalie smelled off of the human would have potentially coaxed the vampire into trying her luck, had the car behind them not honked loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, right, I’m driving,” Bella said, tearing her hand from Rosalie’s and putting both back on the wheel. Of course, the light had turned green again, and Bella had to hurry to try to catch up to Emmett. Sadly, he was long gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie folded her arms over her chest, trying not to outwardly glower. She knew it was stupid, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been stopped at a green light...but she really wanted to make the person behind them pay for interrupting her moment with Bella. In fact, she kept her mind busy with ideas of how to make them pay, all while giving Bella directions to their home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she had convinced Bella to let Rosalie fix up her jeep. That was one important victory for the blonde, and Rosalie was more than a little smug at how easily she had gotten Bella to agree when Rosalie turned on the charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie was certain; it wouldn’t take long for her and Bella to become closer. She knew who Bella was; who Bella used to be for her and Emmett. She was determined to have eternity with Bella so long as Bella wanted it. It would just take time...something her instincts didn’t seem to get. If only she could just jump Bella now. If only she could kiss her, mark her, claim her, take her...what Rosalie would do to hear Bella moan her name right now...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you were right, I totally would have missed this if I didn’t have someone help me,” Bella said, unaware of the lusty turn her passenger’s thoughts had taken. “Thanks for riding with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Bella. Anytime,” Rosalie murmured casually. Apparently not as casually as she had hoped, given how she heard Bella’s heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rosalie thought without an ounce of guilt or regret. Instead, she had to hide her smirk by looking out the window. She was more than pleased with herself as she heard Bella swallow hard, then take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Every reaction Bella had to Rosalie, every skipped heartbeat, every blush and stutter from the brunette, Rosalie relished. She loved knowing she was the cause, loved seeing and smelling and hearing how Bella reacted to her. There was no better feeling in the world...besides having the girl herself, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bells!” Emmett exclaimed the second Bella parked, throwing open the driver side’s door and pulling the girl out of the truck before she could even get her keys out of the ignition. He squeezed her tight, swinging her back and forth like he hadn’t seen her in months. Bella laughed loudly in response, hugging the big man child back while Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled the key out of the ignition for Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you wait five seconds Emmett?” Rosalie asked dryly as she exited the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you have if you were in my shoes?” Emmett shot back as a response. Rosalie’s grimace as she averted her eyes was all the answer Emmett needed. Grinning, he spun Bella around one last time and put her down. “Score one for Emmett,” he bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella staggered, dizzy from all of the spinning, and it was only thanks to Rosalie’s cold, strong hand on her shoulder that Bella didn’t fall. Seriously, Bella had never thought she was clumsy before, but the amount of times she’s nearly fallen was definitely getting ridiculous. “You guys are way too excited to have me over,” Bella said breathlessly. “I’m starting to think you two need more friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmett laughed. “No we don’t,” Rosalie grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, Rose, I say go for it,” Emmett teased. “I know the entire male student body at least would happily line up to be your friends. You might need to spank them once or twice to keep them in line, but”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Emmett,” Rosalie snapped, slugging him hard in the shoulder. Hard enough to hurt, judging by Emmett’s wince despite the grin never leaving his lips. Bella had already known Rosalie was more than a pretty face, but to know the girl could do damage to Emmett when Bella couldn’t made her even more amazingly sexy in Bella’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be as grumpy as you want, you know you love me,” Emmett teased, throwing an arm around Rosalie’s shoulders and kissing her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tolerate </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Rosalie replied hotly, but Bella could see how the blonde was fighting a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Bella remembered that Rosalie and Emmett were a thing, and all of the feel good warmth Bella had inside of her from watching the scene vanished like smoke. That’s right, two of the most important people in Bella’s life were an item. Why did Bella have to keep forgetting that? For the love of fuck, why did it have to hurt so much each time? Like a surprise blow to the stomach, knocking the air out of Bella’s lungs while somehow ripping her heart in half in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, a ball of pain settled in Bella’s stomach and the smile slipped from Bella’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, are you alright?” “You okay Bells?” Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time, turning to her as if pulled by the same string, reacting to Bella’s emotional state before Bella even fully registered those emotions herself. Both of them had concern in their eyes, concern for Bella, and it made Bella’s guilt worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” Bella said, forcing her smile back on her face. “So are we going into your house, or are we just going to hang out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Right this way! We’re gonna play video games until your fingers fall off,” Emmett said cheerfully, despite the pang in his chest that told him something was wrong with Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Rosalie hissed at a vampire volume, also sensing something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do? What did you do?” Emmett growled, a protective gleam to his eyes as he shot a look over Bella’s head. “Don’t think I didn’t smell all that nasty shit coming off of you when I got Bella out of the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s arousal, Emmett,” Rosalie snarked. “In case you didn’t realize, Bella felt it too. She wants me like I want her.” Emmett couldn’t stop the growl that slipped out, thankfully keeping it low so that the human didn’t hear. Rosalie’s lips lifted in a snarl, but she forced herself to stop. “As my best friend, I thought you would be happy for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The protective glint left Emmett’s eyes, and his shoulders sagged. He looked guilty as he mumbled, “I am...and if she really is somehow my sister, I’m even happier for you, and for me, cause that means…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That means we really didn’t lose her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Both of them thought it, but neither dared say it out loud. They were too scared of jinxing it, of their hopes and even Bella herself turning out to be some kind of twisted hallucination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the problem?” Rosalie demanded when Emmett still didn’t continue. Since when was Emmett of all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Emmett replied helplessly. “I just can’t help but get protective over her, it’s instinctual. I don’t mean to be all grumpy--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys?” Bella asked awkwardly. She had tried to be patient as they had their silent conversation, really she did, but they had been standing on the porch for a long time. Not only that, but both of them had moved closer to each other and Bella was finding herself sandwiched in the middle. “It’s okay if we don’t go in and all, but I’d just really appreciate it if I could get some breathing room here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Bells,” Emmett said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too,” Rosalie added. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Bella was quick to assure them. They all stood awkwardly for a moment, Bella blushing as both of them stared at her. “So, about that breathing room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Rosalie said, stepping away, but still staying way too close for Bella’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad,” Emmett said, taking a larger step back, but all of them were still strangely crowded together. “You ready to get creamed, Bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella chewed absently on her bottom lip, drawing Rosalie’s attention. Emmett had to struggle not to snarl or glare as he felt a surge of overprotectiveness. This was Rose, damn it. His best friend, the only one he told everything to, the only one who truly knew everything that Emmett and his sister had been through...the only one who felt Isabelle’s loss just as strongly as he had, despite having never met his sister in person. Why did he have to keep getting so protective? Vampire instincts were a pain in the ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Bella said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Emmett had to ask, wanting to ease at least some of Bella’s worry. “Talk to me, Bells. I’ve got your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart squeezed at the phrase, filling Bella with comfort, safety...but also regret and guilt. Why? “Well, it’s just...do you think your family will like me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emmett and Rosalie asked in confusion, like the idea had never occurred to either of them that Bella meeting their family might go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Bella had. In fact, now that she had that bit of breathing room, it was all she could think about. Because it only made sense for Bella’s brain to remember what had happened at lunch, how two of their siblings had all but run away when Bella had shown up. Now it was all she could think about, and it made her nervous. She wanted, needed, their family to like her. If only for Rosalie and Emmett’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie was the first to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll love you, I promise,” Rosalie murmured in Bella’s ear, putting a hand on Bella’s back in a show of support. Of course, having Rosalie’s breath so close to her ear made the poor human blush pathetically, kicking herself for it as she silently suffered. Still, Bella couldn’t get over how quickly the two other siblings who had been at school had run at her arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your siblings--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will love you, too,” Rosalie interrupted. Now she was rubbing Bella’s back soothingly, pulling the girl against her side, and it was all Bella could do to stay on her feet as Rosalie’s scent threatened to overwhelm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Bellsy,” Emmett said, giving Bella a huge slap to the back that almost sent her flying. Oops. “My bad,” Emmett said sheepishly as he caught the human, well aware of how hard Rosalie was glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Em, you’re something else,” Bella said with a laugh, shaking her head in a kind of fond exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Emmett’s dead heart squeezed. How many times had Isabelle said the same thing to him while growing up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Emmett was trying to say is that our parents are the only ones home,” Rosalie said, covering for Emmett when she saw he was lost in his memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Bella tried not to appear too guilty, but she had to ask; “Your siblings didn’t leave the house because of me, did they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Rosalie replied quickly, not wanting Bella to think that way for even a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they all left because Rosalie threat--” Emmett started, only to shut up with a grunt as Rosalie elbowed him hard in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had prior engagements,” Rosalie smoothly interjected. Prior engagements Rosalie had admittedly forced onto them when she realized Alice had let it slip how overwhelmed Bella would be when they all met her at once, but prior engagements nonetheless. Not that Emmett was one to talk; while he had originally found it funny when he heard how hard Bella was going to be trying to please the family, when he heard how overwhelmed and stressed the human was going to be in the process and that she was going to assume Jasper didn’t like her and feel guilty, he had immediately started backing Rosalie up. The only difference was that Emmett’s tactics were more along the line of suggestions and apologies while Rosalie had made it clear that she would start removing body parts if they didn’t all go at Bella’s pace. She had apparently been so terrifying while talking to them in the school halls that the normal human students were afraid to pass her. Rosalie had caused quite the traffic jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Bella mumbled, but quickly took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “No use thinking about it now, I still have your parents to meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Emmett cheered, going for another back pat. This time, Rosalie put her hand in the way, saving Bella from a potential faceplant against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be careful already?” Rosalie snapped at Emmett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Rosalie, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emmett being careful,” Bella said knowingly with a chuckle, again leaving the two vampires more than a little stunned. Unaware of what she had said, she nudged Emmett lightly in the ribs. “So are you going to open the door for me or what? Where are those gentlemanly manners I taught you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t taught me anything yet,” Emmett tried to tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have,” Bella said with a huff. Crossing her arms, she glared playfully at Emmett. Rosalie found it absolutely adorable. “How many times must I tell you? If you want to impress the ladies--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to treat them like one,” Emmett finished, unable to hide the turmoil on his face. This wasn’t just coincidence. No matter what Emmett said or didn’t say, no matter how afraid he was that he was getting his hopes up for nothing, it was undeniable. Somehow there was at least some part of Isabelle, some part of his big sister, living in Bella, and the girl didn’t seem to even realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. Sad to say, Emmett hasn’t learned his manners yet,” Rosalie said, rolling her eyes as she purposefully inserted herself between Emmett and Bella. She reached behind her back and squeezed Emmett’s hand in a silent show of understanding and support. She opened the door and led Bella inside, giving Emmett a moment to compose himself before following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he had joined Rosalie and Bella, Bella was busy shaking Carlisle’s hand, clearly trying to hide her nerves. As Esme said something to her about having snacks prepared for Bella’s arrival, Bella gave the woman a big grin that Emmett found himself mirroring. He had always wished Isabelle had been able to meet his vampiric family, had always known that they would get along great, that they would love and be charmed by Isabelle if they had been lucky enough to meet her. Never had he actually expected it to happen, yet here it was; happening. It blew Emmett’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Em, you ready to get your ass kicked?” Bella asked excitedly, now completely at ease as she all but vibrated with excitement. It was clear meeting Carlisle and Esme had put her at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try, short stack,” Emmett teased. “I get to pick the first game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, I’m not short,” Bella huffed as she followed after Emmett, Rosalie trailing after her with a loving smile on her face that stunned Esme and Carlisle. It was a look neither had seen before, and it only solidified how much the human meant to their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emmett, she’s a guest, let her pick first,” Esme scolded her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Bella froze and looked at Esme with an expressionless face that none of the Cullens could interpret. It was gone in a second, and had they not been vampires, they might have wondered if it had truly been there at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Esme,” Bella said with a charming smile. “I want Emmett to pick first. There’s no greater pleasure than beating someone at their favorite game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are fighting words,” Emmett said, grinning at the challenge Bella had thrown down. “Prepare to eat them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I’ll be eating is the delicious snacks Esme made for me,” Bella replied primly. Her words made Esme smile warmly at her words as she brought in a plate of treats, placing them on the side table.. “Now pick your poison, Cullen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you wait, your end is near,” Emmett said as he crouched in front of the game system, trying to figure out which game to start with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Bella laughed as she sat on the couch. Her laughter quickly died off as her original sitting destination was forcibly changed, and Bella found herself pulled down to sit between Rosalie’s legs. For a moment she could only blush as she panicked, having no idea how to respond to Rosalie’s actions or what to do in general. Holy shit, was that Rosalie’s lips she just felt against her neck? It had felt more like a ghost of a touch, but…no. Bella had to calm down, she was totally hallucinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave you kids to your fun,” Carlisle said as Rosalie subtly buried her face in Bella’s neck, inhaling her scent. Right now the blonde didn’t think much of her actions, too lost to her own excitement, relief, and instinct. Later, however, she would certainly become embarrassed if she knew she had been seen acting in such a way in front of anyone other than Emmett. How was Rosalie feeling right now? Did she feel like she was meeting her mate for the first time, or did she feel like this was a reunion with her mate after nearly seventy years? How much was Rosalie fighting her instincts right now? It had to have been a lot…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, dear,” Esme said, pulling him further away from the room. “I’m sure you can sate your curiosity when things settle down more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Carlisle murmured sheepishly. “How about we go for a walk? Give them some more space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, space was the one thing Bella really, really needed. Just not from them. Instead, she needed it from the blonde who currently had her arms wrapped around Bella’s waist, unconcerned with how it might look if Emmett turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s his girlfriend,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bella thought to herself desperately.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Rosalie is Emmett’s girlfriend. Why can’t I get that through my head? Damn it, I need to put up some boundaries, and I need to do it now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Bella started, unsure of how to bring up her current predicament without potentially coming across as rude. “Are you always like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie tightened her grip on Bella, pulling the girl further into her body. It took more willpower than she would admit not to bury her face deeper into the human’s neck and start purring. “Yes,” she answered simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well okay then.” Bella didn’t mind how much the gorgeous girl touched her; what she minded was her own embarrassing reaction to said blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the moment the conversation ended, Bella wanted to slam her head against the nearest wall. “Well okay then?” That was the best response Bella could think of? That didn’t help Bella at all! She was still between Rosalie’s legs, still way too happy with the predicament for her own good, and Rosalie was obviously still Emmett’s--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided!” Emmett announced with excitement as he put the game in his xbox. He landed next to Rosalie and Bella on the couch, handing a controller to Bella with only the briefest of pauses after he saw Bella’s situation. Did he not care? Or was he trying not to show it? “Prepare to get your ass handed to you, Bella, because you’re going down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Bella had the controller in her hands, she decided the best thing to do was completely focus on the game. To not focus on the blonde’s cool arms around her waist, the way Rosalie’s breath felt against the side of her neck, how much she enjoyed being between Rosalie’s legs, almost as if she belonged there--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never gonna happen,” Bella replied with more force than necessary, but she didn’t care. She was not going down; not on Rosalie, and not in this game, either. “I’ve got this in the bag, dude. I’m way skilled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see how skilled you are,” Rosalie purred in Bella’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella stifled the shiver, but couldn’t help the soft, pathetically needy whimper that slipped out from between her lips. Thankfully, she managed it at a volume that no one would be able to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless they were a vampire, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rosalie had to remind herself that jumping Bella right that very moment wasn’t a good idea, Emmett bit back the urge to gag, instead shooting Bella’s ingame character. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skilled, huh?” Emmett taunted, effectively taking Bella’s mind off of her current painful predicament. “You sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you asked for it,” Bella said. “This means war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Emmett’s disbelief, he lost every single time; and he loved every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>